Ravaging on Mghizhir
The 'Ravaging on Mghizhir '''was a Chaos engagement begun by the Khornate Warband known as the Trial against the Wolves of Retribution. Judging the Wolves wanting for their failure on Karacya against the Mordekaisers, the Trial descended upon the warband with judging hand, with them came the Malignant Spirits. Background Delusional Zeal The Wolves of Retribution are an infamous warband known for having a burning faith in the Emperor that is in actuality worship of the Chaos Gods. Though they see themselves as pure warriors casting down a false Imperium, the truth is far different. They are unable to see their corruption. Ever since their fall, the Wolves of Retribution have been the arch-enemies of the famed Mordekaisers Chapter, of whom they were once brothers in arm, and have engaged them in battle many times. Most recently was the Battle of Karacya where an entire host of the Wolves of Retribution were bested in battle against the Mordekaisers. This loss was a blow to the Wolves of Retribution yet not one they couldn't recover from. However, this loss was considered far more serious by a force in the warp. Deep within a Space Hulk the ''Harbinger of Wrath, a Lord sat on his throne sleeping. Then his master roared silently in his mind and gave him new judgement. The Pact in Blood Ever since the Slaughter on Scinota the Trial and the Malignant Spirits have formed an alliance to slaughter in Khorne's name. The Spirits would help the Trial slaughter those found wanting and the Trial would help massacre all who stood before the Spirits. This relationship suited each warband well and so they didn't fall upon each other as Khornate warbands tended to do. This alliance was called upon again, for the Wolves of Retribution were a mighty foe, and so when Lord Illiath the Desolator heard the roar of the Trial, the Malignant Spirits came running for the promise of blood. Foreseen comings The Wrathful Quiet, master of the Trial, directed the Slayer to Mghizhir, supposedly the mustering world of the Wolves of Retribution where their armies would gather so not to sully the holy ground of their unknown homeworld. It was on Mghizhir where, deep in one of the Cathedral Strongholds, Lord Preacher Raedwald Harus received a vision of the coming of the Trial and Malignant Spirits. Knowing of the alliance between the two warbands, Harus knew exactly what warriors would be coming for them and praised the God Emperor for sending a test for his Flock. Sounding the 76 bells across the world, the Wolves of Retribution Clergies and their armies of cultists and "angels", which were in fact daemons, marched from their keeps and awaited their test. They did not wait long, for the Harbinger of Wrath and a fleet broke from warp over the world. At such a sight, Raedwald Harus held out his arms in jubilant glee and howled out his thanks to the God Emperor for blessing his true worshipers. As dreadclaws, drop pods and dropships rained down from the sky, he and his Redeemers exhorted their Flocks into a fervor. Across the world millions of voices roared out their praise and the trial of the Wolves of Retribution begun. The Battle Beginning Onslaught Though the Wolves of Retribution had lost a great number of warriors at Karacya, they were still a mighty army and Mghizhir was a fortress. Anti-air defences filled the sky with fire and Heldrakes and fliers shot down landing transports or dueled with other fighters. The fire was such something was shot down every second. However the Trial and Malignant Spirits were unrelenting and landers crashed down upon the defences, disgorging the bloodthirsty Berzerkers. Though the mortal cultists of the Wolves were easily torn asunder by chainaxe and bolter, the Heretic Astartes were not so fragile and they charged towards the Trial and Malignant Spirits. Where berserk fury clashed with zealous wrath. Spilling of Blood The warriors of the Trial and the Malignant Spirits crashed into the charging Astartes of the Wolves of Retribution and a brutal melee commenced. Astartes were a blur of speed as blades clashed with chainaxe and blood flew out in the air as limbs were severed and heads were taken. Bolters fired point blank smashed armour apart and tore chunks of flesh from bodies. Daemons seen as angels by the Wolves danced across the ranks of the Berzerkers who sent their own Khornate daemons in kind. Cultists, encouraged by their masters, swarmed their foes and used their bodies as shields to bring down Astartes. Champions clashed blades and offered their kills to the True Creed or to Khorne. Amongst the fray was Illiath the Desolator and the Slayer, their every blow taking heads. Illiath made no differentiation of who he butchered while the Slayer sought out only champions who he gave chance to prove the worthiness of the Wolves of Retribution, so far none had. Though the Wolves of Retribution fought furiously, the Trial and the Malignant Spirits were unceasing in their fury and 2 Redeemers had been slain, dealing a severe blow for morale. The line was slowly being pushed back as the battle reached apocalyptic heights. Duel on a Shattered Planet As the battle raged on, the Immaterium began to react violently to the bloodshed and more daemons set forth, fighting for the Wolves or the invaders. One such beast that arrived was the Wrathful Quiet, the Bloodthirster the Trial called master. With the arrival of the warp and daemons, the planet began to quake and shatter. Unwilling to allow this mustering world to collapse, Raedwald Harus knew he had to break the warp's hold. Concerning the Trial there was only one way, a fact the Lord Preacher knew from reading the Salvos Aptissimum. Against the advice of his Redeemers, Harus once more took the field and called out for the Slayer. His call was heard. Striding from the battlefield came the Slayer, in his 66th Incarnation, holding a gore-soaked chain axe. The dreaded Lord found Harus awaiting him in a field stained from the blood spilled. Harus held his unholy crozius in both hands, casually waiting for his foe. According to the Book of Kaspus, written 6,000 years in the past, no words were spoken; instead the Slayer held up his axe in challenge and Harus raised his Crozius in kind. Then they ran at each other and the duel began. The Slayer was empowered by Khorne and had already claimed many skulls for Khorne while Harus was a mighty warrior blessed by the Warp and with the prowess of a Chaos Lord. Chain axe and Crozius clashed as the warriors fought. It is said that Kalbodok Aidrok, Lord Discordant of the Malignant Spirits, bore witness to the duel and saw a fight between immortals. Both were matched in strength and dealt each other great wounds. The Slayer, however, was able to gain advantage and sent Harus kneeling to the ground. Then the Slayer raised his axe, ready to cleave head from body, but Harus was not finished yet. With a mighty swing, shouting to the Emperor to lend him strength. Clearly his prayer was heard as his crozius smashed across the Slayer's helm and sent the Lord flying through the air and crashing on the ground. The Slayer had been slain. Passing the Test It can be said that the moment the Slayer's corpse crashed to the ground that the tide began to turn. Spurred by their Lord's victory, the Wolves of Retribution surged against the tide of Khorne Berzerkers. The Wrathful Quiet was weakened by the Redeemers' chantings before finally being banished by the Burning Paladin. As it fell back to the warp, the Wrathful Quiet silently roared out a ruling. The Wolves of Retribution had passed their trial. At this decree the Trial instantly began to retreat, followed by the Malignant Spirits. Thus they were driven off the world and back into the warp. The Wolves of Retribution had won but only just. Casualties were extremely heavy and their mustering world was in ruins. Even so, Lord Raedwald Harus proclaimed that this was a sign of their devotion proving true to the God Emperor. They would rebuild in time. Category:Campaigns Category:Chaos Campaigns Category:History